


Kind of a Big Deal

by laurctte



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Witch AU, Witch Craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurctte/pseuds/laurctte
Summary: So Maria's made a little bit of a mistake.





	Kind of a Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HickoryDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDaisy/gifts).



Maria nervously flipped through the spellbook that she had found on the top of Alexander’s desk, looking at every page so that she could find out what they needed to do to change Alexander back. “It’s no use,” She said finally, tossing the book onto the couch and whining. “I couldn’t find anything in there.” Alexander croaked once, hopping out of John’s hands and landing onto the book. Even though he was a toad, he still seemed as eager as he did when he was a human.

“Maybe we could take Alexander into his library and have him hop to the book that has how to change him back,” Eliza suggested, smiling unsurely.

Alexander ribbited. How charming. Maria looked over to him, face contorted into the deep frown that only signified one thing. 

 

“‘Ria, don’t cry!” John was the first to spring to it, sliding off his spot on the arm of the couch and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Look at it as giving him an accidental makeover. Alex’s never looked better!” 

Alexander croaked once again in indignation. Though, it’s not like his partners could understand much of what he was saying. Or any of it, for that matter. Though he’d grown accustomed to the inability to speak over the past two hours of being stuck as a toad, it didn’t make him any less huffy at being unable to even poke back at John.

Oh well. When it was all over, he could at least call him fishboy in retaliation.

Maria sniffled, trying to keep herself under control. Clearly, John’s comfort methods weren’t of much help to her. Eliza huffed, took the book from Maria’s lap and shoving it over to John. 

“Maria, honey, it’s not as bad as it seems. Look, Alex is alive, right? He’s a toad, but he’s alive. There are worse spells you could have casted.” She motioned to Alexander, who was currently being poked at by a curious John. 

“Besides, he loves the attention.” John piped up, which only served to push Maria to tears. 

Alexander felt guilty for it, having to see Maria cry. In hindsight, having pulled his hood up and hiding his face in the middle of the night was sure to alert at least one of his partners. But he’d been grumpy and decided that looking the part would somehow help alleviate his mood, and Maria had been reasonably frightened.

After all, it hadn’t been the first time they’d been run out of their home by hunters.

He croaked again in apology. Though, it was to no avail. Maria was still rubbing at her eyes and mumbling out apologies. 

“‘Ria, it’s okay. If we can’t find a reversal spell here at home, we can go into town and find one.” John reassured as he scooped up Alexander and snapped the book shut. He quickly planted a kiss on the top of Maria’s head, though not daring to pull her away from Eliza. She knew much more about comforting Maria than he or Alexander ever could. 

“John’s right.” One point to John. “It’ll be alright, and I’m sure Alexander knows the reversal spell.” Given his toad state, it’s unlikely he could communicate it, but for what it’s worth, it made the sudden downpour slow down to just the occasional tear escaping.

“You’re right, ‘Liza.”

“Of course she is.” John chimed in again. Despite how amusing he’d originally found the situation, Alexander had gone two hours unchanged, and he was starting to feel his own anxiety creeping in.

Alexander sprung off John’s palm, hopping over in the general direction of the library. Not even looking back to make sure they were following. 

Maria was the first of them to move after Alexander, resolute in her determination to undo the spell. She motioned for John and Eliza to follow. 

Eliza went first, and John came soon after. 

That’s how they spend hours. Sorting through book after book of what Alexander thinks is the right book.

It doesn’t help that they’re in the dark, and supplied with only one candle on their conquest. And that’s what it really should be called, a conquest. 

If it were daytime, it would likely take them little more than two hours. But it’s not daytime. They’re in the dead of night, trying to reverse a spell their girlfriend casted on their now toad-boyfriend. They have to hover the candle just next to the spine of the book, let Alex read it, or read it to him, then either pick it out or move onto the next one.

They took shifts of holding the candle and flicking through what can only be described as a mountain of books. There’s books on transformation, how to do it, and on potions that cause physical transformation.

It’s book after book piled upon each other. But of course, there’s not a single damn book that contains how to reverse spells. They’d never expect that they’d need to undo a transformation like that. They hadn’t accounted for Maria’s natural jumpiness.

At some point, they make it through the entire library, leaving them to read through their collection. Some of which don’t make a lick of sense to their sleep addled brains, what with phrases like ‘to transform is to unite nature’. What the hell were past witches thinking when they printed this complete garbage?

Others make some sense, but they’re just not what they’re looking for. Alexander sits on the table beside Maria, and gracelessly flaps one of his webbed feet on the back of her hand whenever she would begin panicking. 

 

“It’s no use, he’s stuck like this forever! We’ll never get through these books, and I made Alexander into a toad-” She whined again. The lack of sleep, coupled with the stress and guilt, had already taken their toll on her. They could all see it in how her forehead had begun to wrinkle with stress, even with the dim lighting.

In the name of her pride, though, she would politely brush off any comforting touches. This was silly, she’d reminded herself throughout the night. It wouldn’t last and there’s no use crying over spilled milk. 

Eventually, after hours upon hours of searching, they find it. A reversal spell. The magic eraser. Whatever you’d like to call it. 

The official name is Vicissim Calces. But that doesn’t matter to any of them. What mattered is the cry of pure glee that exited Maria the moment she’d found it.

What matters is that they’d finally get Alexander back, and they’d be able to get some much needed rest. 

Before Alexander had much time to prepare- that being hop off the table, Maria called out the incantation. 

It goes by much faster than the first transformation had gone. Or at least it feels that way. 

Alexander can’t help but be glad that he’s back to normal- at least, mostly back to normal. 

He’d quickly discover that he was in desperate need of a shower, and of a fresh pair of clothing. His voice is cracked and dry from the disuse over the past hours. But he doesn’t get to find out immediately, as his partners rushed over to hug and make sure he was alright and not hurt and didn’t still carry any toad-like traits.

“You’re not hurt?”

“Of course not, ‘Ria. It was a transformation spell.”

“I dunno, you still look pretty toady to me.” 

“I’ll cut your hair in your sleep, fishboy.” 

“C’mere.” John was about to lean in for a kiss, but as he was doing so, he’d had the common sense to touch Alexander’s face, and found a fine sheen of mucus still on his skin. 

Maria watched in horror, and Eliza in a turmoil of shock and disgust, as John pulled back his hand, mucus thin, but still stuck to both Alexander’s face and John’s palm. 

“Okay, so before we sleep, you’re taking a bath.” Eliza said.

“Fine by me.” 

 

Candle in hand, they fluttered to the bathroom, running a lukewarm bath at best- warm water was hard to come by, and none of them were too keen on using fire magic while half awake. Alexander is dunked into the bath, with Eliza supplying a whole array of soaps to be lathered onto Alexander. 

This, however, doesn’t seem to take as long. Alexander chattered on, thankful to have the ability to speak again and unwilling to have the time wasted in comfortable silence. 

It’s a simple system. John scrubbed the mucus vigorously off and out of Alexander’s skin with a muttered, “This is gross, Eliza,” For being forced into cleaning duty, while Eliza just provided directions and the supplies. 

Maria, on the other hand, was happy to be tasked with washing Alexander’s hair. She would occasionally lean down to kiss her newly reacquired Alexander, and her long hair wet in the process. And of course, the ‘blegh’ sound from John.

“Betsey, you don’t think I’m gross, right?” 

“I don’t, but I think the mucus is.” Eliza pushed herself off from where she was leaning on the counter, and took a few strides until she was right next to Maria, joining momentarily in cleaning out Alexander’s hair. Arguably a harder job, seeing as the mucus had stuck his hair together.

Eliza leaned in and gave Maria a gentle kiss, before turning back down to Alexander. She leaned in and kissed him in turn. He smiled through the kiss, taking one hand from both Maria and Eliza to kiss the knuckles of each hand.

John made another exaggerated noise of disgust, and Alexander brought him in for a kiss- more of a peck, really. Just to gauge John’s reaction and was rewarded with another kiss. Though, John could be heard muttering something that sounds suspiciously like “You should ask before you kiss someone, you opportunistic little toadboy.”

The peace persisted after that.

They rinsed and lathered until Alexander was as clean as one could possibly be, with fresh clothes to go along with the cleanliness. 

With some readjusting and some shifting, they get comfortable in bed. With Maria and Alexander sandwiched between Eliza and John respectively, a calm silence filled the room. Even Alexander slowed down enough to be quiet.

It’s Maria who broke the silence, then. 

“Alex, I’m so sorry I made you- us, stay up all night by transforming you without even realizing who you were.” The tears are back in her eyes. Still tired, and though the stress is considerably lighter, Maria had always been the worst at keeping her negative feelings under control.

“It was silly and I jumped the gun, and I could have hurt you.” She sniffed, “What if I’d casted another spe-” Alexander quickly silenced her with a gentle pat to the cheek. 

“Stop it with that. I’m annoyed that I spent my evening as a toad, but you didn’t hurt anyone, and I’m no longer a toad, okay, Mar? And while I may not be tired, I can see that you are. And-” Alexander lightly tapped on John’s chest. John mumbled something, but was clearly not coherent enough to string together proper sentences. “Neither are Betsey and Jack.” 

“Bu-”

“But nothing.”

Maria huffed about what a pushy boyfriend she has, but her face is split into a small grin. “Hey, Alex?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
